


Deaddy

by totally_friendly_max_content



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Play, Consensual Underage Sex, Grooming, I basically made this as horrid and nasty and gory as I could, M/M, Manipulation, MaxDadVid, Rimming, Self Harm, Shota, Slapping, Smut, death during sex, dubcon, necrophile Max, pedophile!David, sadomasochist Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/pseuds/totally_friendly_max_content
Summary: The adoption process is going interestingly.  David does love Max but Max knows that David has other hopes as well.  This leads to an argument and this argument leads to smut.Okay, this is basically an excuse to have Max fuck his dying adopted father and have him mock David who loves him dearly as he does.Written for Felinejaye in the Secret Santa.





	Deaddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelineJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/gifts).



Max looks at David’s body and wonders how it came to this.  Was it really his fault?

The day had started out happily enough.  Max and David had been spending the weekend together as part of the fostering process.  At the start of the second day Max had decided to crawl into David’s bed and cuddle up to him.  Max ignored David’s protests as he pushed his cold feet onto David’s warm chest. He liked hearing him complain without being under any actual threat.  It made Max feel powerful and loved at the same time. It made him feel warm too but the power trip he got from making his parental figure uncomfortable was always something to contend with.  The sense of power felt good even if it did always leave him wanting more.

David had after a while wrapped his arms around Max and took joy in how comfortable Max was with him.  It was a real break through from how the young boy usually treated adults. He just felt so proud of his soon to be son.  The radio came on to David’s favourite station and he smiled ready to wake up for the start of a wonderful day. Max quickly changed the station to something he found less lame and his almost guardian decided he didn’t care.  Max’s choice was not exactly David’s taste but Max wanted to listen to it with him so David was happy.

This lead David to feel relaxed so he started to let his mind wonder.  He looked at Max in his briefs and t shirt. The t shirt was riding up a little and David had a good view whether he wanted it or not of Max’s spine.  He could just about see the way his tummy was poking out too. David closed his eyes. This was not a good time to be thinking such thoughts.

David knew that if he could just keep his little issue hidden for a few more weeks, he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore.  Max was cute but he was also smart: if he figured it out too soon, he would be in big trouble. David then told himself mentally off.  He knew he was grooming Max but didn’t want to admit it. He was simply adopting him and if Max happened to want to make it a secret sexual relationship all the better.  Education and the odd prodding were hardly grooming, he told himself. He didn’t do much to hide his thoughts. Max had figured out that David wanted to screw him long ago.  A small part of him wondered why he wasn’t offended.

Max jumped on David’s tummy and said, “Okay, you’re going to make me a special breakfast, understand.”

David smiled and said, “Sure.”  He got up, put on his dressing gown and went down stairs.  “You want pancakes?”

“With maple syrup and bacon.”

David internally grimaced.  Out of all the mysteries of life, one he would never understand was why people would waste something as tasty as maple syrup on bacon the grossest food he had ever tried (yet).  Still if it made Max happy, he would be happy. He looked in the fridge and got out the bacon, shoved some oil in the pan and started frying the bacon. Max watched David cook nervous knowing David had a high chance of burning it again.

David let himself take another look at Max whose body was to David perfect.  Max’s ass was sticking out as he looked for a plate in the cupboard. It was smooth and plump.  David longed to pull down Max’s briefs for a closer look. More so he wished to touch Max. Maybe nothing more.  Max was so wonderful to David and the idea of going further was sometimes too much to think about. At least without Max asking.  No, David thought to himself, what he wanted was for Max to beg to fuck him. Then David would remove the boys clothes. He would kiss him.  They would deepen the kiss. David would then slide a finger into Max’s hole and and ease it so that it could take him then they would make love.  Never fuck. Just make love.

He had an idea that Max would defiantly describe it as fucking.

Max turned round to look at and give David his plate.  He didn’t notice David’s mild erection for his eyes were on the bacon and pancakes.  Max grabbed a wooden spoon and shifted the bacon around. If David was concentrating too much on the pancakes he could make up for that.

David closed round and gave Max a hug.  Max noticed something weird and hard on the back of his head.  “David, get rid of your morning wood, it’s fucking ramming itself in the back of my head.”

David lept away.  “What did you just say?”  He glared at Max but the boy stood his ground.

“I said your fucking morning wood was practically fucking my hair.”

“You shouldn’t say such things.  It’s not fitting of a child.” David started to shake with anger.  Max wasn’t supposed to be acting like this. “Max, do you have any idea how the wrong kind of person would react to it.”

“Look just jack it off.  I’ll sort of the pancakes and quit freaking out.  We’re all alone here. No one else is going to try and fuck me.”  Max turned back to the pancakes and thought nothing of it as David stamped out of the room.  Nothing until he heard voices. He shouted, “Jack off quietly too.”

The words set David off on a train of thought: Max knew.  Max was hiding it from him. Max was a creepy child and always had been but now, now Max was aware.  In desperation, David’s guilt hoped he was trying to seduce him.

David walked back into the kitchen and put an arm around Max.  Max flinched as he felt David’s cock even harder in his hair. Though he was nervous cooly he resisted with, “David the point in masterbating is to get rid of hard ons.”  David flinched, hurt but decided to power on anyway.

David calmly hushed Max.  “It’s okay.” He knelt down and turned off the stove.  “It’s just Max, I never thought this day would come.” Max fell quiet.  “You really are the most beautiful boy.”

Beautiful boy.  The words flashed before Max’s eyes.  He felt sick. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Beautiful boy.  He had a vague memory of hearing it before. He wasn’t sure where.  Beautiful boy. It made him feel used, shriveled up, stuffed.

“You don’t need to hide anymore.”  David knelt down and placed his lips on Max’s.  Max felt even better then had ever imagined. David knew he wanted to take full advantage of Max.  “You can admit your feelings.”

“My feelings are that you’re being a creepy pedo.”

David panicked.  His guilt has mislead him.  “Sorry. Oh gosh.” He suddenly felt numb.  He didn’t like feeling numb. “Gosh. No. Erm.  I’m not a pedophile.” David gave up on that one the second it left his mouth.  That was as dumb as Max was smart.

He didn’t take it back quickly enough for Max not to react with, “Really?  Gosh Darn It David, you’re really not a fucking child molester because guess what mother fucker, your dick was in my hair and that fucking tells another story.”

David scowled.  Max swearing was nothing new but the mocking in Max’s words stung in a way they never before had.  It planted a seed. A seed David did not yet understand. He processed himself back into a smile. “I’d best go sort this out.”  He went to masterbate off the erection. It annoyed him that he was still turned on. After all, Max being hurt was usually a turn off.  It made him feel guilty and he didn’t like feeling guilty. He wondered why now it wasn’t. Feeling guilty made him feel angry and feeling angry made it harder to reach his goal.  On a level David knew he had been grooming Max but he never admitted that to himself. He was merely making Max comfortable with the idea of screwing him. An idea that was almost completely different, when he stretched his denial far enough, which he did often.  He considered just straight up raping Max. He imagined Max underneath him struggling against him, trying to kick David away. He was imaging Max’s raw ass as he formed a fist with his hand. He then pushed his dick into the fist. Max’s ass was going to be tight and if raped would bleed pleasantly.  David wiped the drool from his mouth. Fucking Max was going to be so much better than masterbated to the thought of him and doing it ‘consensually’ would ensure that he could keep on fucking Max. He wasn’t into raping Max he told himself. Not really anyway. Sure Max would grow older and there was only so much time to enjoy Max’s body but maybe Max would grow up to help him find suitable kids and they could molest them together~  No they would love them together.

David came.

He cleaned up the cum and found Max still in the kitchen eating a pancake.  David decided that the next time he made pancakes for Max he would cum in the mix.  The idea of Max eating his cum unknowingly was a lot of fun. David licked his lips.  He would have to do that before Max figured it out.

David saw a plate of pancakes at his seat.  “You’re a good kid, feeding me even after we fight.”  David then ruffled Max’s hair.

Max sipped his drink then and waited for David to start eating before saying “I spat in the batter for your’s.”

David took another bite of his pancake and grinned.  “It’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes.” To himself he thought that he’d always wanted to swap spit with him.  “You’re still my favourite.”

“And you’re still an idiot who never listens to me.”  Max closed his eyes and once again considered his options.  David was clearly a pedophile and the sort who would fuck him given a chance.  The thing that he would do in the sappy tv shows would be to tell an adult he could trust, but David was his most trustworthy adult.  He figured that the next best thing was to tell a child he could trust, but they weren’t so great for him either. Plus he wasn’t sure where he could find a kid he could trust.  How would he even get away from David come the time? He took another bite of his pancake.

“I’m willing to listen you right now, Maxy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

David smirked, “Okay, baby boy.”  He watched Max roll his eyes and felt butterflies in his tummy.  “We’ve got a big day ahead so you’d better eat up soon.”

An idea formed in Max’s head.  “What sort of things do you have planned?”

“I want to get you some news clothes for a start.  A new hoodie, some nice jeans and a few more t shirts for a start.”

Max taunted, “Maybe some sexy clothes too?  Lacey underwear? A body harness? Some nipple clamps?”

David took out his phone and looked up what two of the three things Max had mentioned were.  “Erm, would you like that?”

Max blushed.  The truth was that there was a small part of him did like the idea.  Still he liked the idea with say one of the big boobed girls he had seen online.  Not really with David.

Maybe with Gwen but Max knew he wasn’t her type.  For a start he sadly lacked tentacles and only had normal teeth and not enough of a butt for her to hold during sex.  At least that was the sense Max got from the books she read and wrote.

It was a shame but Max thought for what felt like would never be the final time, that this was the only way.  He was going to end up sleeping with David and all he could do was put it off rudely and aggressively. If he was older he would see that what he was doing was really not that rude at all and rather self defense but that is not that case.  Max instead felt his choice was to go back to parents who didn’t love him enough or remain with a man who loved him too much.

David grinned a grin that to him was normal but, to Max it said, “I totally think I’m fooling you with the whole claiming not to be grooming you thing.”  It frustrated him. Why couldn’t David just admit he was no master manipulator? Max probably stood a better chance of grooming him. Max would complain but that might make David think he could act sooner.

Max instead merely asked, “Are you sure Nikki can’t come over soon?”

“Yes.  Her mum doesn’t want her playing with you anymore.”  David frowned annoyed that Max wasn’t allowed to play.  He loved watching them play together. It made him happy in a variety of ways.

Max asked, “And Neil?”

“Lives very far away.”  David ruffles Max’s hair.  “I love how much you love your friends, but you have to accept that sometimes you can’t see them.”  David thinks to himself ‘no real groomer would be encouraging this friendship.’ “Plus you can make new friends.”

“Maybe I want just my old friends!”  Max pushed David’s hands away.

“Max, are you okay?”  The older man tries to get close to Max again.

Max blurted out, “No.  I’m fed up. Stop trying to fuck me, David!”  He then decided to embrace this mistake. “I don’t want to sleep with you.  I’ll never want to sleep with you. You’re a disgusting person and I wish I didn’t love you.”  David clenched his fists and Max retalited before the punch that never would have come with, “Though I suppose if I had no choice in the matter it wouldn’t be so bad.”

David gasped, the seed from before starting to grow inside him.  “What?”

“I don’t want to fuck you and you suck at grooming me.  Have some subtelty, damnit.”

“You’re angry that I failed at grooming you?”

“I’m angry that you think you’re being so smart when you’re really not!”  Max gave David the best punch he could.

David tried to process his thoughts trying to look for a positive, any positive, but they just came out as anger.  “You’re acting like such a brat. I’m not trying to do anything bad.”

“Calling something good doesn’t make it good.  Can’t we just be normal?” Max gripped hold of David’s head and said, “You are so freaky.  Even your sexuality is freaky. No wonder you can’t stop smiling all the time.” He lifted David cheeks up.  “Even this is making no difference.”

David pulled Max’s hands off him.  “Max, I don’t see how my face changes things.”

“It doesn’t.  It’s a fucking example.  Sometimes it’s like you’re not fucking real.”  Max sighed and let up. “It’s like you might as well be dead.”

“I just want you to be my son, Max.”

“What?  So you can be my daddy?”

“Yes!” David replied naively.

Max was shocked.  He felt himself start to cry but pushed the feelings away.  “I guess you want me to say ‘fuck me Daddy’ and then you’ll feel you’ve won?”

‘Fuck me Daddy’ played on David’s mind.  He had to admit, he could now he thought about it see the appeal.  “This isn’t a game, Max. Sure I want to fuck you but with your permission.  We could have consensual sex. It would be a lot of fun.”

“I like girls, David.”

“You can practice with me for when you do meet girls.  I can teach you lots. You’ll really know how to pleasure both you and her.”  David knew he sounded desperate but he didn’t care. If it got Max to understand the thoughts he didn’t want to process fully.

It did sound tempting to Max.  He imagined fucking girls with David.  It did appeal to him and he blushed. He had never had a sexual thought about David before but this was pleasant in so many little ways..  It appealed to him a lot in fact. More than he would have ever guessed in fact. He kind of wanted to go and touch himself to the thoughts.  Thoughts like making David uncomfortable as he failed to satisfy anyone as well as Max could, getting the girl to pull on David’s hair as he fucked her pussy, David begging for attention that he just wouldn’t give.

David sits down.  It was time. “You can be as harsh on me during sex as you like.”

Max shook his head.  “Am I anything to you but sex?”

“Yes.  You’re Max.”

It was a strong firm statement from David but to Max it just showed he knew his name.  “I want to go away from here.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do.  I don’t want to essentially live with my parents only now with fucking fucking!”

“Really?”  The flower bloomed.  Max nodded. He didn’t need to say any more.  David shouted, “Fine, then go pack your stuff.”  He then stamped off. Anger was no good. Anger would ruin his chances with the next Max.  He could control his anger though. He takes out a knife, looks at Max in the eyes. David pressed the knife to his wrists.  “I’ll kill myself if you go, Max.” He knew he wouldn’t. Max knew it too and slammed a fist down on David’s hand, forcing the knife down.

“What the hell David?  That was supposed to make you release the knife.”

“My reactions weren’t good enough.”  David whined and looked at the cut, sobbing hard.  “How are we going to explain this? Max, I’m sorry.  I don’t know why I baited you. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“Are you that desperate for a fuck?  Use your hand!”

“No, sex with you is just the best bonus ever.  I like you as a person. You’re cool, smart and-”

Max shouted, “You mean all that was a completely petty argument.  You nearly chopped off your own hand for nothing!”

“Me?  You’re the one who cut into me!”

“Accidently.”  Upon seeing that that wasn’t going to cut it, Max added, “Well, what are you going to do about our shitty actions?”

“I don’t know.  I can’t go to hospital.  I don’t have an excuse.”

Max sighed.  He then looked at the blood.  Seeing David bleed excited him.  It excited him in a weird way he wasn’t aware of.  That said, where it showed was enough to let Max know exactly what he was feeling.  It was just enough Max decided. He smirked and asked, “What if we ignore that this is the end and go out with a bang?”

“A bang?”

Max removed his hoodie.  “A bang just like you wanted?”

“But why are you fine with this now I’ve messed up everything?”

“Because I clearly underestimated your stupidity and I want to make up to you.”

“Are you sure you can?”

Max put a finger to David’s wrist then rubbed along it, feeling the blood.  “Yes, I can thanks to the sexiness of this.”

David grinned.  This felt so Max to react like this.  It felt increasingly like he was getting the consensual underage sex he always dreamed of.  “What a way to go. Fine then, let’s do this.” He kissed Max’s lips. Soon, Max was kissing back and feeling along David’s soft shaven face.  Under the skin, he felt like he was on fire. Max was sure David was blushing. “You’re too good for me.”

Max leaned his forehead affectionately on David’s.  “I know.” He then started to remove David’s top. Then knowing David liked sappiness he added, “But only because you’re worth being too good for.”

David felt stunned.  He was worth that much to Max?  Maybe he wanted to see where Max was going, even if that was from jail.  Maybe that was worth more than having sex with Max right now. But with the look on Max’s face David knew that he also couldn’t let Max down.  This was Max’s way to make him happy. He couldn’t take that away from Max. At least, the last moments would be something that would make Max happier.  Though, that said, there was a selfishness too: David knew that if he survived, he may fail but this was certain to succeed.

David pulled Max into another kiss while pulling at his pyjama bottoms removing them with ease.  Max stripped for David, revealing his soft beautiful coppery skin slowly for the older pervert. David brushes his fingers over the skin as it’s revealed, loving all the details from Max’s dark little nipples and slightly sticky out tummy to his small still socked feet.  Soon David was removing Max’s briefs and fondling Max’s butt cheeks admiring not only how soft they were but also how round and springy. He felt like his cock would bounce off if he penetrated too soon.

Max suggested, “You can spank them if you like.”  He was surprised at his own statement so he added, “I can take it.”  David considers it. The idea of his hand springing off the ass cheeks appeals to him but hurting Max doesn’t so much.  Instead he pulls Max’s cheeks apart and watched them bounce back together. They sprung quickly and pleasantly. Max wobbled them up and down to entice David.  The older pervert grinned then pulled Max close to his face before licking Max’s asshole. Max gasped but leaned back. “Yeah, pedo, pleasure my ass!”

David sunk his fingers into Max’s ass happy with Max’s squishiness to pull the cheeks to either side and eased his tongue into the hole.  Max clenched, tightening around the tongue, making David yelp. David didn’t stop though instead trying to get deeper into Max’s tight hole.  Soon it became a slightly slippy, but still tight hole. David reached into his pocket and pulled out some lubricant and started to apply it to Max’s ass.

As David eased a finger into Max’s ass, using his none bloodied hand, Max grunted.  He was surprised by the sudden sensation and mild pain. David then pulled out just a little before pushing in again.  Slowly he eased Max’s hole to be able to take his finger. As he did Max grew used to the feeling and started to enjoy it.

Max enjoyed it enough to try to gain back his pride.  He asked, “Do you just carry that around in case of kid fucking situations?”  He grinned looking round to seeing if David was stunned that even like this he would still taunt him.

With a giggle, David replied, “Of course!”

Max shrugged wondering why he suspected David to be a good influence now of all times and instead bent over letting David explore him all the more.  He wanted David inside him badly. He was about to say this when David pulled out his finger. He readied another finger and soon David had two fingers inside and Max was moaning as his hole was expanded.  “More, Da- Pedo. More.” The fingers twisted around exploring Max’s senses trying to figure out how to control Max and make him make all the best sounds. He loved every pant, every insult and every attempt to cover his… David would say love but Max would say affection.  He loved the idea that it was him who was making Max’s little cock spring in the air ready to dry cum when David choose. Soon, Max was helplessly begging, “More.”

Deciding to pull the sort of move Max would, figuring he’d like his own treatment of others, David held his fingers where they were and said, “Only if you call me daddy?”

For the first time since they started fucking, Max was shocked but excited, “David, what the fuck?”  He wanted to dry cum but the taunting excited him too and he couldn’t dry cum without more touching.

Hearing the rare excitement in Max’s voice, David repeated now more firmly, “Call me daddy.”

Max tried to shift his ass around, trying to get more of the good feeling without calling David daddy.  The young boy was unable too though for every movement Max made David would match. Soon, his ass started to hurt.  “Fine then, fuck me, d- Daddy!”

David zigzagged his fingers letting Max go back to pleasure.  “Not yet, little slut. You need more prep first.” He applied more lube and put in a third finger and wiggling all of them around inside.  Soon David was looking at the way Max’s hole opened to show the little hole seperate just a little even without David’s finger inside.

Max whined, “But I want your cock inside me noooooow.”  He then let out a grunt of pleasure as David found his prostate.  He turned to see David and tried to see what he was doing. He wanted control back.  Having David treat him roughly excited Max but he wanted something more. He just needed to figure something out around all the pleasure coming from his butt.

With his cock hard, David was getting impatient.  He was able to get his own clothes off using one hand and finished up fingering Max’s ass.  As he did blood dribbled onto his clothes. He then slavered his dick with the lubricant then placed the tip on Max’s waiting eager hole.  Still, wanting to be polite, David asked, “Ready?” Max made an angry sound and David realised his mistake. He expected Max to hit him. A part of him wouldn’t have minded if he had.

Max turned round.  To David’s surprise the young boy begin with, “No.”  His actions then made sense as he straddled David’s body and said, “I want to face you.  I want to see your damn smile as we fuck each other”. He wrapped his legs around David and set himself up so the cock was lined up before trying to lower himself on David’s large cock.  Max was so tight that he wasn’t able to get far. Max screamed both shocked and in pain. He gripped hold of David’s nipples on his flat chest and squeezed them, driving his nails in. Squealing in pain, David tried to shake Max off but failed.  David pulled his dick out just a little, then rested Max on the floor. Max released the nipples and started to pant. Glad not to be in pain anymore, the pedophile slowly pushed himself into Max again, watching the child simper and struggle under him.  There was no way he was stopping now. Max was his and when he came inside him, Max would know that he’d never get such a good fucking. He smiled as Max blubbered random gibberish unable to handle his dick, just making little pained and pleasured faces.  He especially liked it when he rubbed against anything that pleasured Max and Max gave a brief small smile on his face, between the pants and closed eyes of pain.

With David above him, letting gravity push into his small body, Max felt increasingly stuffed.  He loved the sight of David above him whenever he was able to open his eyes. David had such determination on his face so it was clear that David was putting so much effort into making Max happy and pleasuring him.  Max loved the sight and he especially loved the speckles of blood dotting his face like freckles. It really hit Max’s love of blood and made David look utterly pathetic. Like he was a blood bag with a very nice dildo attached and Max loved how humilated David would feel if he was able to express that he felt this way about him.  Even the slowness of the movement appealed to Max for how loving it was. He tried to let out an insult but instead had to promise himself that he would when he got the chance. His mind filling with so many insults and praises that he changed his mind every few seconds.

Soon David was content with his depth in Max and pulled out.  He then plowed deeply into Max causing Max’s eyes to open quickly.  He still wasn’t able to get far in. The boy was just so small and even loosened was very tight.  Desperate for some pride despite his pain, Max breathed a small, “More.” David started to pull out, frustrating Max.  Max bit onto David’s arm angry that he wasn’t fucking him as quickly as he could be.

David pushed in deeper as Max commanded able to get a bit deeper.  Every time Max was plunged into, David got a bit deeper until soon David was all the way inside.  Max as stretched all the way around his cock and his tummy slightly bulged where the cock was poking up.  Max let out a slutty sound then clung closer to David. David lifted Max up so he could fall closer to him.  As he did he felt his blood stick to Max’s butt cheeks in sticky patches. David could see it pool on the floor.  Now the blood was pumping, it was flowing out all the quicker. “Max, I love you.”

“Sure you do, pedo daddy.”  Though Max teased, Max still kissed David’s lips, loving how pale his face looked.  It turned him on all the more. The face that was so happy for a kiss that had meant so little to Max.  The insult meaning all the more. He slammed himself down on David’s dick and watched his parent twitch in show.  Max then reached for some of David’s blood and licked it. He then pushed his lips into David’s so the dying man could taste his own fluid.  This act did was not loved as David’s eyes grew tired. Max rubbed himself up and down on David’s cock, pleasuring himself on it, before the pedophile couldn’t take it anymore.  He came far too soon inside Max. Max rammed himself down trying to get as much of David inside him. David’s climax was swift and large, filling Max to the brim. Max kept the flacid dick inside and and eyed David’s dying body, loving the way the colours were changing on his body.  He knew what it meant but it was also exciting. He loved how David was pale and increasingly cold David was. From David’s blue lips and purpling skin, Max felt increasingly excited. “This is the last fun you’ll have Daddy.”

“Ba-”  David was panting hard, unable to move any more.  “Baby boy” he panted, “kiss me.” Max kissed along David’s nipples letting the cum and blood drip over David’s body.  David smiles wrapping his arms around Max and closing his eyes ready to sleep. Max wasn’t done though. He had the power now and he wanted to show that off.  He reached down for David’s soft ass. It’s still warm and tight. Max started with a slap and watched his hand bounce off. He was annoyed he wasn’t able to leave a mark on David’s skin.  He tried again but was simply too weak. Changing his mind, Max went on to the sex and pulled apart David’s ass cheeks. Max pushed his little cock in. “Fuck!”

With a laugh, Max asked, “Was do you think I’m doing, fucker?”

David was confused and slightly pained.  “I am?” He had no idea what else Max could mean.  Max slapped him. “Nice” he said in reference to Max being inside him.  “More.” Max spread Max’s legs fucking with his small even for his age cock, having to pull out completely and push in each time.  David was loving every second of it, his blood pumping fast and making little grunts of pleasure.

Max watched David’s eyes glaze over and soon realised that he was fucking a dead body.  David was dead and he can’t stop fucking him. Soon Max climaxed dry. He leans down and looks at his ex father figure.  He checked to see if he’s really dead. The pulse was not there. With that Max realised that there was no shame in continuing.  He sucked upon David’s dead cock, rutting against his chest as he did. He knows he’s lost it but David is just too sexy now he’s dead.  Soon Max wore himself out and falls asleep snuggled up to the corpse.

When Max woke up, David was yellow and stiff.  He smiled and went to grab himself a few pictures before trying to decide what he wanted to do next.  He’s already hard just from thinking about it. Max grabbed the knife and chopped off David’s cock. He decided that he would find a way to preserve it and use it as a dildo.  It would do before the next time he came across a corpse.

 


End file.
